


something to prove

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Breathplay, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Becky wants to impress Sasha here just as much as she wants to impress her in the ring - wants to prove her worth.

Written for Challenge #525 - "deal" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set back when these two began to team up in nxt.

As much as Becky’s deliberated about it in her own head, what’s happening _right now_ has her certain that she’s making the right choice by choosing to team up with Sasha. Maybe she’s a little thrown off by the fact that Sasha has a hand firm around the back of her neck and the other hand creeping underneath the hem of her shirt, but _still_. Sasha’s a winner; Becky’s decision is completely justified. This is all just a bonus.

Sasha’s kiss is deep and disarming, just the right balance of lips and tongue and teeth for Becky, and in all honesty, Becky feels a little lightheaded. When Sasha eventually pulls away from her, she’s breathless.

“Hey,” says Sasha. Becky does her best to make herself focus again. “How would you feel if I like, choked you? Just a little?”

Becky swallows, considering. That’s – that sounds like a lot, even if Sasha said _just a little_. She wants to impress Sasha, though, wants to impress her here just as much as she wants to do so in the ring. Wants to prove her worth.

“Maybe… maybe you could show me now first? Before you do it for real?”

Sasha obliges, sliding her hand over Becky’s throat and squeezing gently. Her eyes are right on Becky’s, asking a silent question.

“This is good,” Becky says when Sasha’s hand is gone, and it’s the truth. “But no tighter. Not yet.”

“Deal,” Sasha says, and she makes good – amazingly, _incredibly_ good – on her promise.


End file.
